


【jaydick】血羽新丰

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Gangsters, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 杰森寻求迪克帮助，试图铲除东城的黑面具势力，结果撞破了一次谋杀。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【jaydick】血羽新丰

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于电影《龙年》。里面有很多原创人物，我不知道这样还算不算同人(扶额)，总之是写出来了。迪克生日快乐！

哥谭市中国城罗斯街606号。

雨滴顺着黑色伞沿滴落，打在手中的名片上，理查德·格雷森，杰森·陶德记得那个男人是这么介绍自己的，然后谦逊地倾身给他递上名片。钴蓝色的眼睛比他口中的同胞们的黑色眼睛更多一分张扬。

很难想象昔日的堂口老大杨山为何要将麾下最年轻的血羽帮交给一个洋人儿子。对于一般人来说，中国城往往是吃饭、淘宝的好去处，不过对走黑道的人来说，那儿简直是块禁区。三合会的事便是三合会来管，和旁的帮派合作也是各司其职、各得其利，在华埠的地界上就由不得外人说三道四。

今天他能来，也是因为理查德提前打过招呼。少人的街道上，霓虹灯光在地面的积水里渲染出烂漫光景，黑色乐福鞋踩碎了繁荣幻象。“桌球俱乐部”字样挤在一众杂货铺的招牌里并不显眼，杰森记得手下提起过，那位老板打得一手好桌球。神秘的人物总是有光怪陆离的传说，格雷森也不少，有人说他曾用桌球砸死背叛他的手下，也有人说是用球杆将手下捅了个对穿，扔进哥谭河……总之，桌球这项休闲活动和格雷森结合起来就会变成不同版本的血腥都市传说。

按响门铃，开门的是打扮规整的华人侍者，打量了一下杰森的行头，他今天穿的格外正式，黑色的西装三件套，淡灰色衬衫，暗灰色半温莎结领带，侍者大致也清楚他的来意，伸出手臂示意杰森进来。

说是俱乐部，这里更像是一间地下室，门廊通道十分狭窄，深红色的地毯，潮湿的脚印在壁灯照明下像是凌乱的血渍。身后的侍者抱着湿漉漉的雨伞，合上了门，默默跟在他身后。直到廊道尽头，拐过弯，墙壁的另一边是一间小型会客厅，色调典雅的绣文壁挂前的沙发空旷，今天没有更多人拜访。侍者将雨伞插进金属伞桶，走向挂壁电话。杰森只能潦草地听懂几个字，英语和汉语，格雷森自然是懂的，不过听说他早年与杨山手底下几个打手混迹，法语、俄语、西语、意语也都是懂的，他也正是在几场海外交易里作为参谋崭露头角的。虽然三合会的元老并不看好杨山的洋人儿子——顶破天也就是接下杨老手底下的几家资产，但他的成绩也有目共睹。当然也惹下不少仇家，里面还包括自家弟兄，杨老的女婿何先生。

不知从哪里来的暖风烘干了肩膀上的水痕，侍者用英语告诉杰森，格雷森先生在桌球室等他。看来他可能要扫了这位老板的雅兴，杰森跟着侍者走进一扇密码锁的深色橡木门，扑面而来的便是浓重的血腥味，一个赤身裸体的中年人手脚被缚，跪在地上，身上满是瘀痕，鲜血凝聚在鼻尖随着身体颤抖而摇晃，滴落在水泥地上。

“旧雨逢新雨，今天可真是好时候。”伏在球桌前的男人瞄准主球，推送球杆，一球落袋，钴蓝色的眼睛才从台面上移到门口，看向杰森。“晚上好，格雷森先生。”杰森绕过中年人，走向球桌。许是屋内有些闷热，格雷森并没有穿外套，只穿了一件淡蓝色的衬衣，袖子随着手臂摆动上移，露出腕表。桌球室不算很大，一张球桌，一张摆放着茶壶和糖果的几案，款式略显老旧的墨绿靠垫木椅上反坐着一个年轻人，他正虎视眈眈地盯着杰森身后的保镖，手按在腰间的枪袋上。不出所料，这个脸上有一道长疤的华人应当是格雷森的保镖。

“让你见笑了。”格雷森冷冷地看着那个倒霉的中年人，又向杰森抛了个眼神，“玩两把？”

杰森摇了摇头，笑道:“我不会。”格雷森一边捏住巧粉块在球杆皮头上摩擦，一边用下巴向屋外一横，华人保镖就站起来，他拽住中年人脖子上的索套，那人就昂起头，歇斯底里地喊道:“求求你，先生！我不会再犯了！求求你！求求你！”保镖朝他的脸上狠揍了一拳，那人便哭嚎起来，鲜血和唾液从嘴巴里淌出来，杰森才注意到他已经没了牙齿。“先生！我知道——意大利人有批货，大后天，从哥谭河过来——”门被侍者轻轻合上，杰森终于能听清黄铜桌球撞击在橡胶贴条上的响声。

“有什么事现在可以说了。”格雷森看见杰森一瞬间的迟疑，微笑道:“你不会是要和我说同样的事吧，陶德先生。”

杰森苦笑了出来，说:“是黑面具的货，从金三角运过来。”房间的灯光聚焦在球桌正上方，因而格雷森的脸色显得有些阴沉，杰森一时也无法判断出他的表情。

“血羽帮不做毒品。”格雷森将球杆放在一边，走到几案边，给自己倒了一杯茶水，“犯罪不赚钱了，饭店、酒店、夜总会才能谋生。”

血羽帮由格雷森接手这几年来，行事风格确实有变。从前囤积起来的财产被投入了房地产、餐饮业和娱乐业中，格雷森也因此被更多地称为“商人”，他的资产也是最好的洗钱工具，三合会里的元老对他表示肯定，有很大成分在于他为组织牟取暴利。

“你怎么想到我血羽帮了呢？红头罩帮可是在东城打下一片天地了。”也许正是格雷森开始展露头角那几年，黑面具的黑帮帝国在蝙蝠侠和哥谭警局的打击下有所松动，不少街头黑帮冒了出来，起初并没有多少人在意，不过是一群毛头小子罢了。黑面具可能会卷土重来，或者是蝙蝠侠和哥谭警局先解决他们，但是总有意想不到的事情发生，等所有人反应过来时，一个新的帮派已经在东城拿到了话语权。这个帮派太年轻了，在作为其他老资格的笑料谈资的同时又深受忌惮。就如同那时候的格雷森一样，不过在元老们的眼里，他现在倒是安于本分。

“还是说，你自己吞不下的，想让我嚼碎了再吐出来。”三合会与黑面具并没有实际上的利益冲突，鹬蚌相争，渔翁得利，格雷森没有这么短视，“不过还是谢谢你的诚实，所以，不如告诉我，你到底想要做什么。”

“黑面具并没有退出东城。没人能忍受定时炸弹。”杰森向前微倾，摊开双手，“这个定时炸弹是我，是黑面具，还是三合会，是可以被决定的。”

格雷森的眼神渐渐沉下去，看了一眼手表，扬起脸笑道:“陶德先生不如和我到上面再谈，我不喜欢在娱乐室谈生意。”他指了指上面。

这儿的上面都是货铺或者公寓楼，正是因为附近没有标志性的建筑，自己才费了些时间找到俱乐部的门。格雷森说自己的办公室在上面，杰森倒有些疑问了，但他并没有多解释，推开门，接过侍者递上来的海军蓝西装外套，走向会客厅另一侧的隐蔽小门。

门后是一条同样狭窄的廊道，杰森紧跟在格雷森身后，也许是太近了，他能闻见对方身上淡淡的香味。柑橘的气味让他的嘴角莫名上翘，又想起刚刚几案上的糖果，格雷森的形象就越来越奇幻。

前方的光线渐渐变得充足，格雷森走上了两级台阶，推开铁门，三人就出现在了一家饭店的后厨员工通道。按理来说，这个时间点，饭店早已打烊，没有顾客，员工在清洁场地、检查设备后就会离开，但现在后厨还有人在工作，杰森的目光扫过厨房门的毛玻璃，里面还有一两个模糊的人形，炉灶还在工作。

“真难想象作为一个白人能在华人帮会里获得这样的地位。”

“只是有的人做了对的选择，没让自己变成定时炸弹。”格雷森按下了电梯按钮。

员工电梯相较于普通的顾客电梯更宽，但装潢也相应的更原始，或者说没有半点修饰。闭塞，又是这种熟悉的感觉。

“你就不担心我在这里动手？”那个疤脸的华人保镖已经离开，格雷森也丝毫不在意街头出身的自己站在他身边。

“你不会，你也不敢。我也不能脏了做生意的地方。”格雷森摇了摇头，他不是会把枪交到别人手里的人，即便交了，那也有一万把枪对准别人的脑袋。

电梯只能抵达二楼。刚走出电梯，杰森看见迪克站在通道口四处张望，似乎在等什么人，但很快，他的眼光就随着失落阴沉下去。对了，那个疤面去哪了？想起他刚刚揪住那个中年人的模样，杰森猜测大概是迪克授意他去做了脏活。忽的，杰森又觉出眼前含着甘草糖的商人变成了拎着桌球球杆的血腥屠夫。

扭开某间包厢的房门，格雷森打开开关，房间瞬间明亮起来。房间并不像是用来聚餐的地方，反而像是一个藏酒室。马毛沙发，大理石茶几，两侧通顶的酒柜上摆放着各式各样的红酒，酒柜旁还有一只精致的玻璃格柜，摆放着酒杯。杰森在长沙发上坐下来，格雷森则走向酒柜，取出一瓶赤霞珠，拿上两只高脚酒杯，放到杰森面前的茶几上。

“见面礼。”他在沙发尾坐下，不知何时，手里多了根细支烟和打火机，“说说你的计划。”杰森起开红酒，仿佛拿到了一张兑换券，而能不能换成门票，就看格雷森能不能被说服。

“黑面具在东城的势力主要靠毒品维持，如你所说，这年头犯罪不赚钱。东城就是一滩烂泥，规则在那里就是狗屎。我的确可以干掉黑面具，但结果只会是混战，谁都不会胜利。需要一种更根本、有效的方法解决祸患。”

格雷森吐出白色的烟雾，说“你要让他在东城赚不了钱，或者根本进入不了市场？”接酒杯的一瞬间，杯子从杰森的手里滑落，酒液泼洒在格雷森的西装上。

“哦，抱歉。”杰森捡起落在地毯上的酒杯，格雷森有些不耐烦地将香烟放下，脱下外套，扔在一边。

“没关系，继续。”

“我说的不仅仅是毒品，还有娱乐业，只要你愿意提供一点帮助，我可以为你大开方便之门。”

东城的色情服务业之复杂，格雷森知道得很清楚。那儿不只有黑面具，猫女、蝙蝠侠以及各方势力，但如果有一支力量能被正名，从黑水潭里浮出水面，那么它的地位就无法被轻易撼动。“什么帮助？”格雷森拿起香烟，深吸一口。

“我需要哥谭河的航行情况，阻截他的货船。那个时候，在网眼溪附近由黑面具控制的区域会发生一场暴乱，会放出原因的不同消息，其中会有种族歧视，我需要社区的舆论力量。”

“我怎么知道你不是在耍我？”

“你可以不相信，不过那批货的消息是怎么被那个人知道的，我不清楚。你是个聪明人，不会脏了自己的手，但同在屋檐下，你怎么保证自家人不会沾上腥？倒不如藏着点做，来的稳妥。”

淡淡的烟草气味弥漫在空气里，格雷森在烟灰缸里熄灭香烟，忽的，笑了出来。

“理查德·格雷森，你可以叫我迪克。”他伸出手，杰森立刻握住他的手，说:“合作愉快。”

敲门声响起，迪克说了声请进，依旧不是疤脸的保镖，而是之前那位引路的侍者，手里捧着一只青花碗。可能是灯光的缘故，杰森发觉那侍者看见地上被红酒污染的外套时，脸上的微笑也变得僵硬，甚至微微皱起了眉头。

“老爷子的吩咐，祝您生日快乐。”他放下碗，却在垂落的时候露出了手腕上的瘀痕。杰森会心一笑，看着碗里面条，想起这好像是中国人某种祝寿习俗。

“不知道今天是你的生日。”他揽住迪克的脖子，作势亲吻他的脸颊，迪克愤然扯住他的领子，在几声耳语后，放开了手，“格雷森先生可以再考虑考虑我的建议。”

“祝你生日快乐！”如果真的能够很愉快的话。

按照记忆，杰森回到了桌球俱乐部，拿上雨伞。金属雨伞桶的底部有些许的血液擦痕，顺着廊道看去，地面上也的确有血液滴落的痕迹。迪克说过不会脏了做生意的地方，那他的手下自然也不会犯了忌讳……

雨已经停歇，街道上的灯光消散在冷气里，轮胎碾压过积水发出啪嗒的声响。正要开出某条街道时，一个黑影从巷子里冲出来，撞上他的车前盖，砰砰的枪响砸在车门上，那个黑影抬起带着长疤的脸，愣愣从车上滚落。正要跑开，杰森探身，打开车门，大喊:“上车！”疤脸木然地回头，杰森只好再喊一次:“格雷森！”，疤脸才辨认出杰森，大半个身体扑进车里。飞来的子弹已经嵌进了防弹车窗，杰森一脚油门，几乎要将疤脸再甩出去 ，拼尽力气，他终于把车门关上。

疤脸整个身体都倒在手套箱上，鲜血淌在坐垫上，脖子上还有紫黑的勒痕。“谢……谢谢。”他几乎张不开嘴，整个身体都在因为呼吸震颤。

该死，杰森感觉自己的手心都在冒汗。无论如何，迪克欠自己一个人情，一个天大的人情。他无论如何都要答应自己的合作要求。


End file.
